my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Baseball
Baseball '''is one of the 5 available games to play in Wii Sports. One game consists of 3 innings, each team taking a turn at bat and a turn on the field when 3 outs are acquired. The main gameplay of the sport is either holding the Wii Remote like a bat and swinging at thrown baseballs or throwing the baseball using different types of throws. Gameplay Top Inning At the top of the inning, the player takes control of the player at bat. The player must swing their Wii Remote when the ball comes across the plate. The force of the bat and the time it was swung effects where the ball goes. Bottom Inning At the bottom inning, the player takes control of the pitcher and chooses how to throw the ball in an attempt to strike out the batter. If the batter hits the ball, the computer then controls the fielders as they try to catch the ball. If the computer catches the ball then the runner is out. If the computer does not catch the ball, then the amount of time that the ball stays on the ground affects how far the runner runs. Hints *Experiment with different types of pitches and see what works best when. *Pressing the 2 button will change it to an underhanded pitch. *Press C To Reveal The CPR Code Menu* *Hint* It Tells You The Skill Level Of Other CPU's* Side-arm pitchers (CPUs) Siobhán, Hiromi, Shohei, Gabriele, Giovanna, Cole, etc. Ranking/Batting positions for CPU 1. Pitcher/Team Captain 2. Catcher 3. First baseman 4. Second baseman 5. Third baseman 6. Shortstop 7. Left Fielder 8. Center Fielder 9. Right Fielder New Wii Sports Opponents Elisa: Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, Silke Fatso (level 20): Elisa, Emma, Abby, Misy, Skylox, Merome, Silke, Noval Emma: Elisa, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, Silke Luca: Emma, Elisa, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, Silke Akira: Emma, Luca, Elisa, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, Silke Matt: Emma, Luca, Akira, Elisa, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, Silke Kentaro: Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Elisa, Abby, Jessie, Silke Abby: Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Elisa, Jessie, Silke Jessie: Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Elisa, Silke Silke: Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, Elisa Eduardo 2 (level 255): Abby, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Fumiko, Suki, Chris, and Noval Pro: Miyu-Abby (SUPERSTAR): 2500-2519 Wii Sports Club '''Baseball appears as a sport in Wii Sports Club. In this game, the stadium is bigger and an audience now appears in the stands. The pitching has been changed with gamepad controls. The champion is Tom. Starters Level 1: Level 2: Level 3: Level 4:Tommy Level 5: Level 6: Level 7: Level 8:Aodhan Level 9: Level 10:Masa, Elena Pros - Stars Level ★1: Level ★2: Saxema Level ★3: Christina, Aria, Mario Level ★4: Taylor Level ★5 (These CPUs are faced at Level ★4, but when the player gets to Level ★5, they have to face the champion):Anna, Sasha, Takeru Level ★6:Jolly, Plexo, Chetan Level ★7: Level ★8:Dennis, Brenda Level ★9: Level ★10: Samr (Legendary Champion), Tom(Champion), Hideko (Vice Champion), Emily, Eoin, Karina Level ★Infinity: Rebecca, Samr, Tom, Hideko, Emily, Eoin Note: Defeating Rebecca's team will unlock the Cosmic Bat! WS (RRE) Gameplay Top Inning Category:Other Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports